Dos hombres y dos destinos
by June Evans
Summary: El amor mueve montañas... y descubre secretos
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo de la ciudad de Nerima.

Una chica morena de pelo largo y lacio, ojos castaños, vestida de manera muy europea y que acarreaba una mochila, paseaba por la ciudad en busca del Dojo Tendo. Después de preguntar a una decena de personas, consiguió llegar.

Se detuvo en la puerta, echando una mirada rápida al Dojo y la casa que tenia delante. Saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaquetón, lo leyó por enésima vez en el día y respiro hondo antes de entrar con gran decisión.

Golpeo la puerta con delicadeza pero haciéndose notar. Pronto apareció una chica morena de pelo largo recogido en una coleta a un lado.

-Si?

-Hola, vive aquí el señor Saotome?

-Si, quien lo busca?

-Me gustaría poder hablar con él, es posible?

-Si claro, pasa

Kasumi Tendo acompaño a la extraña desconocida al salón de la casa, donde se encontraban el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome jugando una de sus interminables partidas.

-Tío Genma, una chica te esta buscando

-Una chica? – levanto la vista hacia la desconocida y se quedo blanco

-Que pasa, Saotome?

Genma Saotome estaba sin habla al ver a la muchacha que estaba ahí de pie. No sabia como reaccionar. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había cambiado tanto… pero como le había encontrado? No podía dejar q su amigo de toda la vida supiera la verdad sobre esa chica… no podía ni decírselo a su hijo… no por el momento.

-Perdóname, Soun. Volveremos en un momento. Tengo que hablar con esta muchacha en privado. – se dirigió a la chica – Te importa acompañarme?

-Perdón por la intrusión – la chica se disculpo con una reverencia

-Le gustaría beber un te, señorita? – le ofreció la mayor de las Tendo

-No, gracias – le dedico una dulce sonrisa-. Quizás mas tarde. Vamos.

-Genma, espero que no sea otra de las múltiples prometidas de tu hijo

-No, no te preocupes Soun.

El señor Saotome la llevo al Dojo, donde nadie podía molestarles al menos en un rato. La muchacha por fin pudo dejar la mochila en el suelo, le dolían los hombros de cargar con ella. Cuando alzo la mirada hacia Genma Saotome, este estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y cayo de rodillas frente a ella.

-Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho

-Se un hombre, no te pongas de rodillas a lloriquear

-Pero yo… no puedo evitarlo… Me siento tan mal, tan culpable…

-Por eso intentaste dar conmigo antes, no? Por eso no he sabido nada de ti hasta ahora! No te da vergüenza?

-Lo siento… bastante tenia con criar a Ranma, darle una enseñanza, convertirle en un artista marcial, yo no podía acarrear con mas responsabilidades…

-Me parecen un montón de excusas, simplemente…

-No se que mas decirte… yo…

-Lo que extraña es que me hayas reconocido sin ni siquiera saber como estaba actualmente.

-Eres igual que tu madre, por eso te he reconocido

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Nadie le había mencionado a su madre desde hacia mucho tiempo, ni siquiera su tía cuando fue a visitarla para que le dijera donde encontrar a su marido.

-Hablando de tu madre, como esta?

-Murió hace 4 años

-Murió? Porque nadie me lo dijo?

-No merecía la pena decírtelo, no crees?

-Y para que has venido?

-Quería verle la cara a mi padre y conocer a mi hermano

-No, no puedo decirle a Ranma que tiene una hermana… no, no puedo… no puedo…

-Si puedes, Genma. Es mas, debes decírselo.

-No puedo…

-Tiene que saber que tiene una hermana, fruto de un desliz con la hermana de su madre, o sea con su tía

-No… no me creería y en caso de que así fuera, me pegaría una paliza.

-Y con razón, yo le ayudaría

-Se pueden arreglar las cosas.

-Es difícil hacer que 17 años no han pasado…

-Prometo cuidarte como mi hija pero no puedo decirle a Ranma que eres su hermana…

-No, hay que decirle la verdad

-No ahora, por favor… Hay que explicárselo con calma y tranquilidad, que lo pueda entender… Por favor, Sayoko… hazlo por mi

Sayoko miro a su padre, que seguía lloriqueando y de rodillas frente a ella. En el fondo le daba pena, le dolía que no se hubiera preocupado de ella en tanto tiempo y muchas cosas mas peor no podía afligirse frente a el. Tenia q ser dura, era su escudo al mundo, Pero al final cedió.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias, gracias – le abrazo las piernas a su hija.

-Eh, déjalo estar viejo

-Me llamas igual que Ranma…

-Vamos a tener muchas cosas en común él y yo…

-Donde te quedas en esta ciudad?

-Había pensado, que aquí. Soy tu hija

-Tengo que preguntarle a Tendo aunque no crea que haya ningún problema.

-Venga entonces. Estoy muy cansada, esa mochila pesa muchísimo y he andando muchas horas

-Te la llevo yo ahora

Volvieron a la casa y en el salón estaba la familia Tendo al completo y Ranma. Cuando vieron entrar a Genma con la mochila a la espalda y acompañado por la chica, todos se giraron.

Por la mente de cada uno pasaba una cosa diferente. Soun pensaba "es una prometida mas, estoy seguro". Nabiki "si es otra prometida mas, tengo negocio asegurado". Kasumi se limitaba a ofrecerle comida y bebida. Akane "es muy guapa, espero que no sea otra prometida, bastante tengo con 3 para combatir…". Y Ranma… igual. Pensaba en que ojala no fuera otra prometida, no podía manejar mas, no quería mas problemas. Pero había algo en esa chica que le daba cierto confort. Estaba a gusto con su presencia.

-Familia Tendo. Hijo. Os presento a Sayoko Nakamura… mi… sobrina, por lo tanto, prima de Ranma

-Que?! – dijeron todos los presentes a la vez

-Desde cuando tengo yo una prima? Es mas, desde cuando tengo yo una tía? – dijo el chico de la trenza sorprendido

-Bueno… - comenzó Sayoko- siento decirte que no tienes tía… mi madre murió hace unos años

-Oh… lo siento, yo… disculpa

-No pasa nada, no tienes porque saberlo – le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tendo, tengo que pedirte un favor. Sayoko no tiene donde quedarse en Nerima, puede…?

-Por supuesto! Después del alivio que tengo

-Voy a preparar una comida especial por la recién llegada – dijo Kasumi levantándose de la mesa

-No hace falta, no te molestes

-No es molestia, me encanta hacerlo

-En ese caso, déjame que te ayude. No puedo permitir que hagas una cena para tanta gente tu sola. Tengo buena mano con la cocina.

-Akane deberías aprender – dijo Ranma

-Déjame en paz, baka! – y le propino un puñetazo-. Porque siempre aprovechas la minima ocasión para meterte conmigo?

-Eso ha dolido! Auch…

En la cocina estaban Kasumi y Sayoko preparando la comida y conversando. Kasumi le contó resumidamente la relación entre Ranma y Akane, las prometidas que su primo tenia… en fin, le resumió todo en poco tiempo.

"Así que Ranma esta prometido con Akane pero se supone que no se aguantan… como me recuerda a mi con aquel chico ingles… ni contigo ni sin ti… tendré que echarles un cable en vista de lo que me cuenta Kasumi…". Sayoko había vivido unos años en Londres, la capital inglesa, después de la muerte de su madre. No quería saber nada de Japón y le apetecía estar en Europa hasta que se canso y decidió buscar a su padre gracias a su tía Nodoka.

Una vez terminaron de cocinar, sirvieron la mesa y comieron todos mientras charlaban animadamente. A Sayoko le toco contar prácticamente toda su vida, evitando algunos detalles, claro.

Mas tarde, Akane salio con unas amigas al cine, Ranma se fue con unos amigos a jugar un partido de futbol, Nabiki a hacer negocios, Kasumi se dedico a la casa, el señor Tendo estaba con Saotome charlando en algún lugar de la casa. Sayoko decidió salir a descubrir el lugar para intentar recordar el camino de vuelta.

Caminando por una de las calles, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia por el mismo camino q ella. Esa persona también iba sumergida en sus pensamientos y tampoco se dio cuenta. Así que chocaron


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

-Perdona! No estaba pendiente! – dijeron ambos a la vez!

Sayoko se fijo en el chico con el que se había chocado. Llevaba una mochila cargada a la espalda, un mega paraguas rojo, vestía ropa típica china, llevaba una cinta en la cabeza y tenia expresión de perdido. Aun así, se quedo como tonta mirándole, era como si hubiera sufrido un flechazo…

-Estas bien? – pregunto el chico

-Si, gracias… y tu?

-Si, no te preocupes soy bastante duro, jeje

-Permíteme que te invite a algo por el tropezón – para si pensó en como podía haberle dicho eso-.

-No hace falta, no ha sido nada, de verdad…

-Sayoko Nakamura – dijo la morena extendiéndole la mano

-Ryoga Hibiki - devolviéndole el saludo

-Pareces algo perdido…

-No tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación, la verdad jeje – dijo Ryoga mientras pensaba en porque se lo confesaba a una total desconocida.

-Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo? Soy nueva en la ciudad, estar acompañada será mejor q ir sola

-Es-esta bien…

Comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad. La verdad es que ambos se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro así que se sinceraban bastante rápido. Acabaron frente un local pequeño pero que daba mucha confianza. Ryoga supo enseguida donde estaban. En el restaurante de Kaori.

Entraron y la chica les saludo calurosamente aunque sorprendida. Sorprendida por ver a Ryoga acompañado por una chica y por la chica en cuestión. Lo mismo le paso a Sayoko al ver a Kaori.

-DIOS MIO! – gritaron ambas a la vez

-Que pasa? – pregunto Ryoga, ya q no entendia nada

-CUANTO TIEMPO! – volvieron a decir ellas a la vez

-Eh?

Kaori salio de detrás de los fuegos y abrazo a Sayoko. Ryoga, evidentemente, seguía sin entender nada hasta que se lo explicaron. Se conocian desde niñas, se habían criado en el mismo barrio y cuando Sayoko partió para Europa perdieron el contacto. Sayoko tubo que contarle resumidamente su vida. Ryoga la escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de mirarla, no podía evitarlo, y lo hacia sin darse cuenta.

Cuando llego la pregunta de que hacia en Nerima y dijo q era prima de Ranma, tanto Ryoga como Kaori estaban sorprendidos. Ambos conocían a Ranma y nunca habían sabido de la existencia de una prima pero lo encajaron bastante bien. Kaori se alegraba muchísimo de tener a una vieja amiga cerca. Les invito a cenar y justo entró Ranma seguido por una furiosa Akane.

-Cuando aprendas a cocinar como dios manda, me lo comeré, mientras no quiero morir envenenado!

-BAKA! Sabes que hago lo mejor que puedo, y si tanto odias mi cocina y a mi misma… comprométete con Kaori!

-No hace falta Akane, eso ya esta claro – dijo la nombrada

-Hey Ryoga, que haces por aquí? – dijo la peliazul al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico perdido y pasando de lo que decía su rival-. Anda también esta tu prima, Ranma

-Hey, que hacéis ambos aquí? – pregunto Ranma

-Nos conocimos hace un rato, chocamos y aquí estamos – dijo Sayoko resumidamente sin dar mas detalles.

-Ranma, porque nunca me dijiste que tenias una prima? – pregunto Kaori

-No lo sabia hasta hoy.. tan importante es?

-Resulta que nos conocemos ella y yo

-Como?

De nuevo a contar la historia. Cada vez el asunto era mas surrealista… todo en un mismo día, era demasiada información.

Una vez acabaron de comer, dejaron a Kaori en su restaurante. Akane, para chinchar a Ranma invito a Ryoga a casa, con la ayuda de Sayoko que insistía por lo del incidente y porque no quería que pasara la noche sabe dios donde. Al final accedió, para INRI de Ranma que no sabia porque su prima también insistía tanto.

Llegaron a casa justo antes de que la lluvia cayera, una suerte para Ranma y Ryoga porque si se hubieran transformado… Sayoko no sabia el pequeño secreto de Ranma y por supuesto menos aun el de Ryoga. Ranma tenia que contárselo, pero decidió dejarlo para mas adelante y Ryoga… Respiro aliviado, si Akane le veía transformarse en P-Chan… estaba perdido. Y era algo que quería contarle a Sayoko peor también mas adelante.

-Que bien que estáis de vuelta! Justo acabo de arreglar la habitación para Sayoko – dijo Kasumi alegremente

-Gracias Kasumi, no tenias que haberte molestado, podía haberlo hecho yo – contesto Sayoko.

-No es molestia. Oh, hola Ryoga, te quedas también? Tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Ranma porque no hay mas sitio.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, dormiré en el Dojo

-Esta bien.

-Si quieres puedes compartir conmigo, Ryoga – dijo Sayoko casi sin pensar.

-Que?! No, no… no voy a dormir con una chica… no es correcto

-No pasa nada, he compartido habitación con mucha gente diferente en mi vida, estoy acostumbrada

-Se apañara en el Dojo, primita. – miro a Ryoga, el cual miraba a Sayoko de una forma que no le gustaba a Ranma-. Voy a pegarme un baño, me acompañas Ryoga? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, charlemos.

-No pretenderás ahogarme, Saotome?

-Cínico

-Dejemos a los chicos solos – dijo Sayoko-. Mientras, las chicas tendremos espacio. Vamos a tu habitación, Akane? Hay mas privacidad

-Si, vamos. Vosotros dos, no peléis, estoy harta de vuestras estupidas peleas sin sentido

-No te preocupes Akane – dijo Ryoga-. No hay razón alguna por la que debamos pelearnos… verdad? – miro a Ranma-.

-No, porque deberíamos pelear? Venga, dejemos a las chicas


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Los chicos no habían abierto la boca desde que dejaron atrás a las chicas. El silencio se estaba haciendo incomodo. Estaban metidos en la gran bañera con agua caliente, relajados. Al fin, uno de los dos rompió el hielo.

-Se que querías que te acompañara aquí por alguna razón, Ranma. No vas a querer bañarte conmigo por gusto

-Te he estado observando antes. Que forma de mirar a mi prima es esa?

-Como?

-Te he visto, la mirabas no se… raro… bueno, no raro sino como… "colgado" por ella

-La he conocido hoy, por favor Ranma que tonterías dices. Sabes que quien me tiene el corazón robado es Akane

-Pero también sabes que Akane no será tuya, así que a ver si se te quita la idea de la cabeza

-Ja, vas listo.

-Mira, si te gusta mi prima, reconócelo. No es que me haga ilusión que podamos ser familia en un futuro pero… es mejor que tener que estar pendiente de si te transformas en P-Chan para estar con Akane

-Estas reconociendo abiertamente que estas perdidamente enamorado de Akane?

-No estoy reconociendo nada

-Nooo… que va, Tu te escuchas cuando hablas? Puedo deducir entre líneas que así es…

-No es cierto – se estaba empezando a poner colorado-.

-Mírate en un espejo. Estas rojo

-Si tu reconoces que te has colgado en un rato por mi prima, yo reconoceré lo de Akane

-No tengo nada que reconocer – ahora era Ryoga el colorado-.

-Mírate en un espejo. Ahora eres tu el rojo

-Vamos a ver. Sinceramente, Ranma, eres la única persona a la que puedo llamar amigo con todas las letras porque no confío en nadie mas y no sabes lo que me cuesta reconocerlo pero es cierto. Te aprecio mucho y en vista de que estamos de confesiones… no puedo decir que este colgado por tu prima porque sinceramente no se bien lo que siento. Solo se que cuando estoy con ella y nos ponemos a hablar es diferente, le puedo contar muchas cosas que quizás ni tu sepas. Es una sensación extraña, no me había pasado ni con Akane.

-A eso se le llama cuelgue, Ryoga.

-Porque ha tenido que pasarme?

-Porque tenia que pasar. Oye, si ambos sois felices juntos porque no tirar adelante?

-Ni siquiera se si siente lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, me enterare.

-Bien, que tal si ahora eres tu el que me confiesa que esta perdidamente enamorado de Akane?

-Para que reconocer algo que tu ya sabes?

-Ya tienes un contrincante menos. Te apoyare siempre que tengas problemas con el resto, o sea con Kuno.

-Pero no es tan fácil. Tampoco se sus sentimientos.

-No es difícil de saber, Ranma. Cada vez que han pasado cosas, ambos habéis arriesgado vuestra vida por el otro. Creo que esta bastante clarito.

-Ryoga, sabes? No te reconozco y no puedo creerme que me quieras ayudar.

-Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo pero lo voy a hacer, jaja

-No se como hacer para poder decirle lo que siento.. siempre hay problemas

-Ya nos iremos ocupando de eso… el cumpleaños de Akane cuando es?

-Ya mismo

-Oportunidad de oro, amigo.

Mientras, las chicas también hablaban animadamente en la habitación de Akane.

-Akane… ese chico, Ryoga…

-Si?

-Te gusta?

-Que? No! Es un buen amigo, eso es todo.

-Ah – suspiro aliviada-. Es que no se porque tenia esa sensación…

-Creo que el si esta por mi, hago que no lo se pero en realidad si lo se. Yo.. estoy por otro.

-Por mi primo verdad?

-Como lo sabes? Oops! – se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Solo os conozco de hoy y os he visto pelear un poco… sabes eso de que los que se pelean se desean?

-Pero no creo que el este por mi

-Oh creeme, lo esta. Kasumi me ha contando muchas batallitas vuestras y las que tu me has contado… esta claro. Solo hay que atacar.

-No se hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Mira, para empezar cambiaremos este estilo de vestir. Menos mal que yo tengo mucha ropa, te regalare la que no use o si hace falta iremos de compras…

-Bueno, gracias. Si tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo con Ryoga

-Que?!

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Que clase de chica que no conoce a un chico le ofrece dormir bajo el mismo techo? Aunque estes acostumbrada!

-Hacia tiempo que no me sentia asi. Desde mi anterior novio… es algo muy raro pero tambien reconfortante.

-He notado como te miraba Ryoga. Nunca le he visto mirar a alguien asi… creeme.

-Vaya… parece que tenemos una mision comun con diferentes caminos. Akane, lo conseguiremos

-O almenos se intentara!

Rato mas tarde, Ranma estaba en el Dojo con Ryoga. Seguían charlando hasta que aparecieron las chicas.

-Vaya, nunca os había visto tan amigables – dijo Akane.

-Hemos enterrado el hacha de guerra – dijo Ryoga

-Si, nos hemos cansado de pelear – añadio Ranma

-No sabes lo insoportables que eran cuando se peleaban

-Me lo imagino, los chicos son asi

-Eh! – dijeron ambos a la vez

-Jajaja – rieron ambas chicas


End file.
